lightclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Darktooth
Darktooth is a very dark tom with white ears, muzzle, underbelly and tail-tip. He has dark green eyes. He has a pink nose. He has a scar across one of his eyes, a torn ear and a missing back claw. He has sharp teeth. Backstory Darktooth was born to his parents, Darky and Sharpfang. He lived the first moon without a name. After he chased down a rabbit, he got the name Darktooth, in honor of his dark pelt and his sharp teeth. When he was approximately 6 moons old, he was abandoned by his family and started roaming around. Very soon he found a LightClan patrol. They took him to their camp. At that time the leader was Lightstar's granddaughter, Sparkstar. She let him stay and tried to keep him out of the war between them and LakeClan. However, when he got in a battle, he was fighting better than most apprentices, so, at the age of 11 moons, she let him in the Clan without apprenticeship. Many cats were shocked and some spread rumors about him being an ally for LakeClan. At the age of 20 moons Sparkstar died from greencough. Her deputy, Shiverfall, became the leader. He appointed Darktooth as his deputy, further rising LightClan's distrust for Darktooth - he didn't have an apprentice. At the age of 23 moons, he fell in love with Silvershade and became mates with her. They had Drizzlekit and Furykit, two strong kits. Around that time he received his first apprentice, Branchpaw. The apprentice was eager to learn everything and they shared the same ambition - to become the best fighters. However, Darktooth didn't share any of his killing techniques - he only shared attack and defense moves with Branchpaw, so the apprentice never learned to kill. Soon, he received his warrior name, Branchspark. Darktooth was very proud of him. At 37 moons, Darktooth received his second apprentice, Shadowpaw. The she-cat was very nervous and scared about everything, but Darktooth made her fierce, confident and a formidable opponent in battle. However, there was once a badger that attacked Shadowmist and almost killed her. Her friend, Specklefall, was able to get Darktooth with his hunting patrol to drive off the enemy. Shadowmist lost an ear and part of her tail, as well as deep wounds. She lived, and was renamed Lostear. This caused Darktooth to judge Shiverstar's decisions. When he was 85 moons old, he caught yellowcough. He received many fevers and colds in the early stage. At 87 moons, three days before his death, Eaglefeather realized he had caught yellowcough. However, even water, juniper berries and catnip didn't help at all, because it was too late. At moonhigh, during the Gathering, to which he insisted he should go, he collapsed, breathless and dead. Kin Family Mother - Darky Father - Sharpfang Sister - Eclipse Brothers - Spikes, Fortune Mate Mate - Silvershade Kits - Drizzlepaw, Furyfang Trivia Facts * He was alive many, many generations before Icestar and all best-known cats.